Crash Bandicoot: Hearts Together-game's quotes
Crash Bandicoot: Hearts Together-game has got many quotes. Unima's quotes (At story) Unima: 'HA! I GOT IT! IT'S.... Clock? Damn! I thought, I would find something nice... *sighs, then wears it to his left arm* '''Unima: '''Wha-what's happening to me!!? *terrified voice* '''Unima: '''GAAAHHHH!!! *disappears* N. Tropy's quotes (At intro) '''N. Tropy: '*sighs* I'm kinda bored now as always, after I fail to that miserable rat! *phone rings* 'N. Tropy: '''Now what!!? *angry voice* *takes phone* '''N. Tropy: '''NEFFY! My dear sister!.. '''N. Tropy: '*reply to Neffy's greetings and sad news* What? You're sick? Where do you live now?... 'N. Tropy: '*reply to Neffy's homeplace-comment* London? That's the same town, we lived, eh?... *nervous laugh, then sighs* I'll come immediately! Bye! *teleports to London* (at clock-shop) 'N. Tropy: '''Hmm.. that clock is pretty nice. I'll buy it! '''N. Tropy: '''I'll wear it now to my right arm... *wears the clock* '''N. Tropy: '''GAAAHH!!!!! *spirit takes his body* (at ending) '''N. Tropy: '''Wha-what happened?... '''N. Tropy: '*pouts* Of course, "he" said it.. well, you rats actually saved my life. If Unima would have been killed me, I would be dead man now. What I can do for you? *asks angrily* 'N. Tropy: '*reply to Coco's comment* What!!? EWW! No! I don't want to kiss you! What if I only stop calling you "rats"? 'N. Tropy: '*reply to Coco's comment* *mumbles* Very well, then... *kisses Coco to her left cheek* 'N. Tropy: '*looks at Coco* Oh, blimey! Neffy's quotes (At intro) 'Neffy: '''Hello big brother! It's been long time, when we talked to each other, eh? *sighs* Well, I'm in big trouble now. I'm getting sick. I don't have anyone here to take care of me. '''Neffy: '*reply to N. Tropy's question of homeplace* I live still in London. 'Neffy: '''Come soon! *coughs, then phone gets broken* Coco's quotes (At intro) '''Coco: '''Cortex! Stop teasing us! What do you want? '''Coco: '*reply to Cortex's news* N. Tropy is always silent and idiot... *laughs* Well, what can we do then? 'Coco: '*reply to Cortex's mission* YAY! We'll do it! Right, Crash? (At Practice Garden) 'Coco: '''Crash! Before we go and defeat Dr. N. Tropy, you must learn some new moves! You may know jump already. Well, parctice is always good for ya! Press X-button to jump! Press it twice to make double jump! '''Coco: '*comment to Crash's jump* Good! Now the rest! Press O-button to dodge attacks, press triangle-button to talk or make an action and then press square-button to make attack? You got it? '''Coco: YAY! That's right! Now we can go! Walk to that sign and click "Yes"-option to continue! (at ending) Coco: 'You became a monster. Cortex said that, you acted strange... *angry face* '''Coco: '*reply to N. Tropy's comment* Uhmm... you can do one thing! Kiss me to my left cheek and stop calling us "rats"! 'Coco: '*reply to N. Tropy's comment* NOW KISS ME TO MY LEFT CHEEK! *yells* 'Coco: '*faints by N. Tropy's kiss* Crash's quotes (at intro) '''Crash: *reply to Coco's comment* Kwabalerb (very well, then).... *sighs* (at ending) 'Crash: '*laughs at Coco and Tropy* Cortex's quotes (at intro) 'Cortex: '''Hello miserab... err... my friend, Crash! Hi Coco! *grins evilly and holds Ray-Gun* '''Cortex: '*reply to Coco's yelling* Calm down, Coco! I didn't come here to tease you! I came to tell some news to you. It's about N. Tropy. *mumbles* That idiot... *stops mumbling, then coughs* He's been acting strange lately. He's now silent, bad-tempered and he's kinda angry! It's weird. He has got weird clock at his arm though... 'Cortex: '*reply to Coco's comment* I shall give you a mission! Defeat him! *grins evilly* Category:Quotes